Freddy vs. Jason
|language = English |budget = $30 million |gross = $114.9 million |preceded_by = Friday the 13th: Jason X (2002) (release) Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday (1993) (chronically) A Nightmare on Elm Street: Wes Craven's New Nightmare (1994) (release) Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) (chronically)|followed_by = Friday the 13th: Friday the 13th (2009) (release) A Nightmare on Elm Street: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010) (release) }} Freddy vs. Jason is a 2003 American slasher action horror film directed by Ronny Yu. The film is a crossover between the Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street franchises. It pits Jason Voorhees and Freddy Krueger against each other in the eleventh and eighth entries in their respective series. The film is also the last film in both the Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street franchises before they were both rebooted. Plot Freddy Krueger is rendered powerless in Hell with Springwood forgetting him. Disguising as Pamela Voorhees, Freddy manipulates Jason Voorhees into killing Springwood teenagers to regain strength. Lori Campbell lives with her widowed father, with friends Kia, Gibb, Trey, and Blake staying over. That night, Jason stabs Trey and folds him in half, with police suspecting Freddy. Following a nightmare, Blake awakens to his beheaded father before Jason kills him. The next day, police state it to be a murder-suicide, hoping to contain Freddy. Lori's ex-boyfriend Will Rollins and friend Mark Davis are Westin Hills Psychiatric Hospital patients. They take Hypnocil to suppress dreams, due to them having the last contact with Freddy. A news report leads Mark to devise an escape plan. He and Will return to Springwood to tell Lori about Freddy. Mark later learns of the city's plan to eradicate Freddy and realizes they've nullified it. That night, Lori and the others attend a rave at a cornfield. A drunken Gibb believes she sees Trey and follows him to a silo - a dream trap set by Freddy. However, Jason kills her. Dismayed, Freddy realizes Jason's rampage will continue and deny Freddy victims. Linderman and stoner Freeburg escape the rave along with Lori, and Kia. Lori confronts her father about her mother's death, lying to him. She and Will go to Mark's house, only to discover Freddy attacking Mark. Deputy Stubbs suspects a copycat Jason murderer, but his suspicions fall short. He approaches Lori and her friends, who piece together Freddy's plan. Learning of Hypnocil, they steal stock from Westin Hills, but Freddy possesses Freeburg and disposes of them. After electrocuting Stubbs, Jason is tranquilized by possessed-Freeburg, whom Jason bisects before falling unconscious. The teens devise a plan to pull Freddy from the dream world into reality and force him to fight Jason. They take the unconscious Jason to Crystal Lake. Meanwhile, Freddy battles Jason in the dream world. Freddy is in his environment and has the advantage with his dream powers but despite impalling Jason with his own machete, beating him, brutally slamming him around the plant and using equipment to crush him, Jason keeps coming. However after Freddy is thrown onto a pipe which begins to release water, he learns Jason is afraid of it on account of drowning, which allows Freddy to try that exact same means of death to kill him. Lori goes to sleep and saves Jason but Freddy attacks her, revealing himself as her mother's killer. Jason awakens due to Lori and chases the others into a cabin. Linderman is mortally wounded and dies, the cabin ignites, and Lori is awakened, pulling Freddy into real life which shocks Freddy and reveals his own fear of fire as it was the method in which he was originally killed. Jason fights Freddy while they escape, throwing Freddy through another cabin's roof. Lori, Will and Kia encounter Freddy. Kia distracts Freddy by taunting him until Jason suddenly kills her. As Lori and Will escape, the two begin to fight. Freddy uses his speed and intellect to his advantage, while Jason uses his strength and tolerance to extreme forms of attack. The fight starts first in a construction area, then on the dock in Crystal Lake. There, Jason tears Freddy's arm off while Freddy stabs Jason's eyes with his glove. Lori and Will pour gasoline on the docks and set it on fire, which ignites propane tanks that blows Freddy and Jason into the lake. Freddy climbs out and attempts to kill Lori and Will, but is impaled by Jason with his own clawed arm as Lori decapitates Freddy, causing him to fall back into the lake. Lori and Will leave Crystal Lake together. Afterwards, Jason emerges from the water, holding Freddy's severed head. Cast * Robert Englund as Freddy Krueger * Ken Kirzinger as Jason Voorhees * Monica Keena as Lori Campbell * Kelly Rowland as Kia Waterson * Jason Ritter as Will Rollins * Chris Marquette as Charlie Linderman * Lochlyn Munro as Deputy Scott Stubbs * Katharine Isabelle as Gibb Smith * Brendan Fletcher as Mark Davis * Zack Ward as Bobby Davis * Kyle Labine as Bill Freeburg * Tom Butler as Dr. Campbell * Garry Chalk as Sheriff Williams * Jesse Hutch as Trey Cooper * David Kopp as Blake * Odessa Munroe as Heather * Chris Gauthier as Shack * Paula Shaw as Pamela Voorhees * Sharon Peters as Mrs. Campbell * Jamie Mayo as Dead Girl on Tree * Doug Chapman as Freddy's Stunt Double * Glenn Ennis as Jason's Stunt Double * Evangeline Lilly as School Student - Next to Locker (uncredited) * Spencer Stump as Young Jason (uncredited) Sequel Production Development Casting controversy Music Distribution Novelization Home media Reaction Box office Critical response Accolades See also Footnotes References External links Category:2003 films Category:English-language films Category:R-Rated Category:Rated R Category:Films Category:Horror films Category:Horror Category:Slasher films Category:Sequels Category:2003 horror films Category:American films Category:American sequel films Category:Crossover films Category:Films set in 2003 Category:Action Category:Films set in New Jersey Category:Films set in Ohio Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films shot in Vancouver Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Friday the 13th films Category:Hell in popular culture Category:A Nightmare on Elm Street Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Film scores by Graeme Revell Category:Films directed by Ronny Yu Category:Fourth Wall